flamesofvalorfandomcom-20200213-history
Giana Jaelan Blacklaw III
Giana Jaelan Blacklaw the third is the leader of Witch Hunter, the biggest guild in the city, and defender to Valor city. Though she is a broken woman her right mind often returns when most vital. She is a follower of the Creed and a servant of Mary who's hemomancer powers are dormant at the moment. Giana is a lunatic of rare design. She has five different personalities who take turns controlling her body from time to time. The personalities are Gee, Jae-la, G.G, Law and of course Giana. Plot First Contact "So this is Valor city... It's so big." - Jae-La aka. Giana Jaelan Blacklaw III Giana was one of the first people to enter the game. Upon the first few days of the game Giana's first quest was to descend into the mines to mine ore and avoid the dragon that had lived there. After descending into the mines her team had awakened the Dragon that remained dormant there. Katagiri had quickly dispatched it allowing the team to safely leave the confines of the mine with the ore they had gathered. From the corpse Giana had scavenged enough materials to make the coat she is seen usually wearing and reinforce her lance and katana. Following the return from the mines Giana came to the realization that she had no place to go. So she had walked to lower valor, it being the only place that would accept her with her low money income she had squandered in a bar in lower valor. The bar was decrepit and ruined, the owner of the bar had abandoned it. Giana had saw it as a treasure that couldn't be passed up. She had began to clean the place up so that it was somewhat respectable. Some time after she had moved into the bar the lower part of Valor was attacked by a mage who had formed a giant golem. The mage had sought a challenge and that was just what he got. He was challenged by Giana who had quickly vanquished the giant golem earning some favor of lower Valor. Hunt for the Map According to the information from the blacksmith, Katagiri, Giana had learned about the existence of a map which spoke of artifacts of power apparently containing power unseen by the land in eons. The Angel inside of her forced her to pursue the map. In the midst of the chase she had came across a young girl by the name of Anniel Dubois. Anniel, or Anna for short, had a piece of the map. Anna, being a victim of hightown valor's neglect to the town was hesitant at first to hand over the piece of the map. Instinctively Giana had promised to make Lower Valor a more acceptable place. Giana had brought her to the bar she had lived in. After placing the piece of the map on a table Anna spoke to her. "When you first talked to me I thought you were a witch." Giana had scoffed and patted the girl on her head. "Sorry to dissapoint you, Lass. But I'm more inclined to be a Witch Hunter." They had laughed it off despite it not being funny in the slightest. After a few moments they had learned of the location of another map piece. It was in the possession of Aden Wayn, a local trouble maker. As the new duo tracked him down they discovered him not himself. He was a torn, broken boy at the young age of seventeen. He had drunk himself stupid and whined inside of an alleyway. He turned to them and asked them "I didn't really know her as well as I thought I did. I called her my best friend but... was I one in return?" He was clearly broken up by the death of his love interest. Anna had consoled him and invited him to join them. As he had nothing better to do he eagerly joined them. Gaining another piece of the map and a new comrade the group was growing ever so slowly. Skills Eagle Vision Giana can see things and people of interest using this. They can easily find which path they must proceed on. Death Perception Giana is a trained killer and can identify weak points in an enemy, in addition her reflexes are almost unmatched allowing her to react to and perceive things others cannot. Advanced Training Giana has been trained by killers to be a killer, she is at the peak of her capabilities. Disguise Assassins are able to change their appearance on a whim to disguise themselves as something else. Unique Features Giana's eyes change color depending on what personality is in control, Blue for Jaeger, Heterochromatic for Gee, Green for Law, Brown for G.G, Violet for Giana, Yellow for Jae-la and Red when using her Hemomancer powers. Giana has a tattoo of a Dragon on the right side of her body. Giana has a body count carved into her skin from Bloody Mary to teach her a lesson about life. When Jaeger is in control of Giana's body her shadow becomes his, resulting in her shadow having shorter hair and wings.